


Purgation

by lepidoptarnate



Series: Vince [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Belts, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gunplay, Guns, Impact Play, M/M, No Aftercare, Sadism, Spanking, necrobiophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepidoptarnate/pseuds/lepidoptarnate
Summary: Impact play with Vince and Casey.





	Purgation

He raises the belt above his head, bringing it down onto Vince's back with a sickly crack. He can't stop himself from crying out, the welt rising already on his unmarred skin. Casey makes no move to comfort or soothe him, instead pressing his face into the bed more firmly. Again and again he hits him, not caring where the leather lands.

By the end of it, Vince is sobbing against the comforter, his back raw and bleeding. "On my lap," he commands, voice harsh. Vince clambers up his legs, but not fast enough for Casey. He grabs his face and squeezes his jaw. "You do what I fucking ask you, okay?" He nods feebly and he lays him onto his lap.

"You like this, being torn apart by me." He spanks him, hard. "That's why you keep coming back, right?" Another smack. "Or maybe," he says, hitting harder. "You deserve it."

Casey is hitting too high up his body, his palm striking just below where he was belted, and Vince shakes against his legs. He pulls him up, hoisting him under the arms, and throws him on the bed. He struggles, his back protesting against contact.

"Fucking lay there! Get down!" he yells, pushing Vince's bruised body down. He holds his breath, trying to quiet his sobs. His wounds stick to the sheets, stinging him and making him thrash.

Casey steps away, and does something just out of sight. "I swear to God, I'll fucking end you if you don't just shut up!" Vince knows what he has. Casey climbs onto his battered chest and presses the gun against Vince's forehead. "Shut up!"

He trembles under him. Vince keeps gasping, his chest shaking from the effort of holding in his cries. "I-I'm sor-" The barrel presses harder against him and he closes his mouth. Finally his crying quiets to a point Casey is satisfied with, and he gets up from him.

"I didn't shoot you, but you better fucking lay there like you're dead for the rest of this." He picks up the belt again and rolls Vince over.

Vince so badly wants to beg for kindness, but the gun lays inches from his face, reminding him of Casey's threat. To some degree of mercy, the belt doesn't hit his back, instead aimed towards his upper thighs. Vince bites the sheets, desperate to keep his crying under control. His legs shake with each strike of the belt, cramping from the tension of trying to hold them still.

The welts rise from his skin like angry mountains, and Casey brushes his fingers against them. It takes every ounce of Vince's self-control to not flinch from the contact. "You look much better like this," he whispers against his ear. "So pretty," he says, rubbing his inner thighs where the belt couldn't quite reach. "Wish I could show you off like this."

Casey unbuttons his pants. "Someone like who's taken so much might not feel this. It's not gonna stop me though," he says. Vince might as well be dead for the way he's talking, to nothing, as if he's not listening. Something in his voice is different from when he was threatening him. Beyond the volume, it's as if a sense of peace has entered him from seeing his broken body prone before him.

He spreads Vince's legs, grabbing his thighs roughly. Casey eagerly lines himself up against his cunt and pushes into him, relentlessly pounding into him already. His jeans chafe against his injuries making him twitch, trying not to give into his urges to squirm. He's not wet enough to make this any sort of comfortable.

He leans over his back, biting hard at his neck. "Gorgeous, so gorgeous like this." He pants against his nape. "I think you'd look lovely cut apart on my bed, don't you?" Casey's pace quickens, and he groans into the back of his head. "God, so fucking good."

He cums inside of him, slowing his pace as he rides out his orgasm. "So, so beautiful," he says, stroking Vince's back and making him shiver. Casey pulls out of him, his cum drooling back out. "Get up."

He pushes himself up with trembling arms, and pulls his legs in towards his chest, whimpering from the pain.

"Shut up, it wasn't that bad," he says, throwing his clothes onto him. "Get out of my house." Casey opens the door to leave. "Don't touch my fucking gun. It wasn't loaded anyways."

Vince heaves, trying to keep his lunch down. The pain from his belting and spanking make his stomach turn. The gun in front of him taunts him, reminding him that his life wasn't really in danger. Maybe he does want it, these beatings. It's pathetic he couldn't stop Casey. He kicks the weapon across the room and dresses slowly, pulling the fabric gingerly over his wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you use this as a guide i will eat you


End file.
